Random Scene
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Second Story: Lacie / "Apa? Apa permainanku sangat buruk hingga hyung tak dapat berkata-kata?" / "Lacie. Judulnya Lacie." / "Kau memang berhasil membuatku nostalgia. Namun kau harus jelaskan padaku tentang sesuatu." / Pair: YeWook / Drabble / RnR please?
1. Parallel Heart - FictionJunction

Random Scene

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: General

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

**First Story: Parallel Hearts**

.

.

.

"Hoi, Yesung-ah!" Suara itu masuk ke dalam telinga Yesung seiring suara deritan pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok Pamannya dengan seorang anak kecil, setidaknya itu yang dikira Yesung.

Namja bersurai hitam yang sedang di sofa kamarnya yang bergaya ala Eropa -begitu juga dengan rumahnya- sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sebelumnya ia sedang mengajari adik lelakinya belajar membaca dalam pangkuannya. Kedatangan Paman cukup membuatnya terkejut, apalagi di tambah kedatangan seorang namja manis disana.

Namja itu bertubuh mungil kecil. Surai madunya yang cukup panjang tertutup perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Tubuhnya merapat di sekitar kaki sang Paman, dan juga bergetar ketakutan. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang mencengkram baju bagian bawah sang Paman.

Apa Yesung semenakutkan itu sampai-sampai anak yang lebih kecil darinya tidak berani menatapnya?

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Ryeowook." Paman membuka suaranya. Memperkenalkan namja kecil tersebut. "Dia kutemukan di kebun rumah kita."

"Dan dia akan menjadi pelayanmu mulai sekarang." Lanjut Paman lagi.

Obsidian Yesung menatap Ryeowook bertanya-tanya. Dari atas sampai bawah, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalanya?"

"Oh ini?" Paman mengelus kepalanya lembut. Memberikan perhatian agar Ryeowook sedikit menjauh darinya. "Saat kutemukan di kebun, darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Ketika ku mengobatinya, dia bilang dia tidak ingat apapun kecuali namanya." Jelas sang Paman.

Yesung tampak mengangguk. Namja berumur lima belas tahun tersebut berdiri dari duduknya setelah memindahkan adiknya ke samping.

Yesung berkacak pinggang. "Cha! Jadi kau yang menjadi pelayanku?" Tanyanya penuh semangat. Telunjuknya langsung menunjuk wajah Ryeowook, bergaya ala karakter komik yang dibacanya semalam.

Ryeowook takut melihat reaksinya, kembali menempel semakin erat pada Paman. "Ne!" Jawabnya tak kalah keras.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku."

"Ne!"

"Kalau tidak, kau akan di hukum. Mengerti?"

"Ne."

"Dan kau akan memakan semua sayur yang kubenci."

"Ne..." Beberapa saat Ryeowook terdiam. Mencermati perkataan Masternya barusan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan menggemaskan.

"Hah?" Kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Yesung yang tak nyambung baginya.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, sang Paman tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungan Ryeowook, batin Paman.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai! Kontrakmu denganku sudah beres! Saksinya adalah Pamanku!" Kata Yesung sambil menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan 'surat kontrak' pada Ryeowook yang kini berdirinya sudah bisa menjauh dari Paman.

"Dengan ini, sekarang kau menjadi pelayan setiaku." Yesung tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Wajah namja manis disana sempat memerah karenanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dalam tundukkan kepalanya yang tak begitu dalam. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menggenggam.

"Dan sekarang, apapun yang terjadi kau-"

Pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ehm, Tuan. Ada tamu untukmu." Ucapan Yesung terpotong oleh seorang pelayan yang masuk. Menyampaikan pesan kepada Pamannya.

"Oh baiklah. Yesung-ah, kuserahkan Ryeowook padamu." Paman hendak berjalan pergi.

"Tapi, Tuan ak-" Ryeowook yang berlari mengejar Paman malah melakukan kesalahan. Kakinya tersandung pada karpet hitam keunguan, membuat sebuah meja bergoyang dan meng-olengkan sebuah vas bunga yang berada di atas meja.

Namja mungil itu yang sudah terjatuh hanya pasrah berbaring di lantai. Menunggu nasib buruk kembali menimpanya.

"Ryeowook!" Seru sang Paman

Bugh

Trang! Vas itu mengenai leher seseorang dan terpental hingga jatuh pecah di lantai.

"Ukh, sakit..." Ringis seseorang dengan suara berat. Dan itu sudah pasti bukan berasal dari Ryeowook. Suara namja itu tenor, bukan bass ataupun baritone.

Jadi karena penasaran, Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mendongak pada siapa yang telah menolongnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Masternya dengan dekat. Wajah yang menampakkan kesakitan, apalagi sebelah tangannya mengusap leher jenjang yang kemerahan.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Menjauhkan diri dari timpaan tubuh Yesung dan terduduk dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya di dekat wajah.

Yesung masih meringis sembari mengusap lehernya sakit. Saat melihat Ryeowook ia kembali teringat dengan kondisi namja tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya melindungiku!" Yesung tersentak mendengar seruan Ryeowook. Begitu juga yang lain. Terdengar sebuah deretan gigi yang beradu gemetar.

"Karena... Karena..." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Melindungi Master adalah tugas pelayan!" Ryeowook kembali berseru. Ia sempat mendongak ketika mengatakan itu tapi ia menunduk lagi karena takut menatap Masternya yang baru.

Yesung menatapnya bingung. Namun sekejab ia mengerti apa maksud Ryeowook.

"'Master' apanya?" Tanyanya sakratis.

Namja berusia lima belas tahun disana meninju kepala Ryeowook dengan gepalan tangan.

"Omong kosong!"

Ryeowook memegang kepalanya sakit. Menatap Yesung takut-takut dan meringis. Namja tampan itu kembali berkacak pinggang dan memulai penjelasan awal. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian merubah ekspresi tegasnya.

"Dengar ya, kau adalah pelayanku sekarang." Sikap Yesung melembut dan berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan si pelayan kecil. "Itu berarti, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

Tangan kiri Yesung tiba-tiba melesat menepuk dada miliknya. "Itulah tugas Master." Ujarnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. Lebih tepatnya menyengir lebar.

Ryeowook terpaku mendengar semua pengakuan Yesung. Nampak seperti menusuk hatinya dengan jarum-jarum kecil yang begitu terasa menyenangkan. Seperti memberikan bius obat kesenangan padanya.

'Kupikir, tugas Pelayan yang melindungi Master. Yah, kebanyakan memang begitu,' Batin Ryeowook. 'Tuan Muda Yesung berbeda dari Master yang lain.'

Namja yang merupakan anak dari penguasa setempat pun berdiri. "Aku Kim Yesung." Tangan kecilnya terulur, mengajak Ryeowook bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ryeowook." Tambahnya dengan senyuman menawan.

Namja manis itu mulai mengembangkan senyumnya. Menjabat dengan yakin tangan sang Master. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tuan Muda Yesung."

Di sisi lain, adik laki-laki Yesung tersenyum gembira menatap kedua kakak itu akur. Dan juga merasa senang bisa mendapat teman baru untuk diajak bermain. Pamannya juga tersenyum bijak, melihat kedua anak kecil disana begitu baik menjalin awal hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

~First Story End~

.

.

.

Annyeong~ Hye kembali dengan FF Drabble Random! (~^^)~ Ini Drabble iseng yang kubuat saat mendengar lagu Parallel Heart. Yah, memang tujuan Drabble ini sih hanya untuk iseng menumpahkan scene apa yang ada di otakku saat mendengar lagu. Hobiku dengar lagu, jadi rata-rata aku dapat inspirasi ketika dengar lagu. Makanya, daripada sayang kebanyakan scene kecil di otakku terbuang begitu saja, kubuat saja drabble random. Maka setiap chapter (story) selanjutnya gak bakal nyambung dengan story sebelumnya. Oh ya, setiap story bakal beda genre ne~

P.S: Adakah yang familiar dengan First Story ini? x) (kalo ada boleh request FF (drabble) loh (?))

Sabtu, 9 November 2013

Mind to Review?


	2. Lacie - Yuki Kajiura

Random Scene

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

**Second Story: Lacie**

.

.

.

Suara musik dari piano mengalun begitu tenang dalam sebuah ruangan. Sesuatu tersirat dari alunan musik tersebut. Begitu menyejukkan telinga tapi menusuk kepala. Lebih tepatnya melukai sesuatu di pikiran, sebuah kenangan terlupakan.

"Wookie..." Lirih seseorang yang bersender pada dinding ruang klub musik. Obsidiannya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi piano. Jemari lentiknya yang menekan tuts piano secara ringan, membuat sebuah lagu nostalgia yang tak akan pernah bisa ia ingat.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" Sesal Yesung, namja yang menyilangkan tangan di dada. Tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa dingin akibat dinding, walaupun begitu ruang hatinya jauh lebih dingin dan terasa menyakitkan. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia menyesalkan keputusan orang tuanya soal status keluarga mereka.

Sosok namja manis itu tetap bermain dengan pianonya. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi dan tetap saja seperti itu sejak tadi. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihatnya bermain seperti ini akan mengiranya tak menjiwai apa lagu yang sedang ia mainkan, tapi yang harus diketahui, Ryeowook tak bisa berekspresi untuk karyanya satu ini.

Namja manis tersebut diberi nama Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook tepatnya. Yesung yang menamakannya sendiri.

Yesung bahkan sempat bingung dulu, bagaimana bisa dia bermimpi bertemu dengan anak itu di tempat yang gelap, yang ia beri nama mimpi 'Jurang Maut' akibat banyaknya hal-hal mengerikan yang muncul di dalam mimpinya itu.

Kucing bersayap burung, boneka kayu yang menyeramkan, boneka kelinci putih penuh darah, singa berwajah manusia dan berbagai macam benda berkata 'Kau akan mati' mengelilinginya. Mengingat itu semua, kepala besar Yesung bisa pening dan pingsan sekejap.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, setelah dia bangun dari mimpi 'Jurang Maut'nya, namja mungil itu tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dengan wajah tidur yang sepolos, Ryeowook bisa langsung memikat hati Yesung.

Dan setelah mengalami kepanikan beberapa hari, yang bermaksud mengembalikan Ryeowook ke keluarganya, diputuskan kalau Ryeowook tinggal di rumahnya dan juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Karena namja manis itu betul-betul lupa segalanya. Juga, anak yang diperkirakan lebih muda setahun darinya itu diangkat menjadi adik angkatnya.

Sejujurnya, Yesung hanya ingin menganggapnya menjadi teman jauh yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan menjalani hidup percintaan yang manis dengan Ryeowook. Tapi namja tampan itu serasa jatuh dari gedung tertinggi di Amerika ketika mendengar orang tuanya mau mengangkat Ryeowook jadi anak.

Padahal Yesung sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia menghela nafas mengingat hal ini sekarang.

Kalau orang tuanya tahu perasaan ini, habis sudah dia. Bisa-bisa dia dipisah rumahkan dengan Ryeowook.

"...yung... Hyung... Yesung hyung~ Kau dengar tidak?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara tenor tepat di telinganya. Menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, bermaksud menjauhi Ryeowook yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Namja tampan tersebut menatap lekat wajah Ryeowook yang tampak berseri-seri. Di lengkapi dengan senyuman manis di sana. Sepertinya senang karena Yesung merespon ucapannya dengan gerakan konyol. Dan juga senang melihat semburat merah di pipi Yesung, mungkin malu karena jarak sedekat ini.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan antusias, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresinya saat bermain piano tadi.

"Eh? Ehm, anou..." Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya tak gatal. Mencari kata-kata untuk diberikan kepada adik barunya.

"Apa? Apa permainanku sangat buruk hingga hyung tak dapat berkata-kata?" Tanyanya sakratis dengan nada sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Yesung gelagapan. "Lagu yang kau mainkan sangat bagus! Sungguh. Jadi lebih baik ganti kata 'buruk' menjadi 'mengesankan' dalam kalimatmu tadi." Ia tersenyum, memberi senyum hangat untuk Ryeowook.

Yesung menepuk kepala Ryeowook gemas. Ia tidak menduga jika namja mungil itu pintar bermain piano jika ia tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pada malam itu. Malam dimana Ryeowook resmi jadi bagian keluarganya.

Benar-benar kemampuan mengejutkan.

Saat Ryeowook ditanya 'Kau belajar darimana?' oleh orang tua Yesung, dia hanya menjawab dengan wajah innocent. 'Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya memainkan benda ini sesuai instingku.'

Jelas, Yesung sangat shock. Apalagi saat melihat Ryeowook berkutat di dalam dapur dengan masakan-masakan baru. Rasanya, Yesung benar-benar diberi malaikat sempurna yang bisa dijadikan istri nantinya.

"Hyung? Kau melamun lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook menyadarkan Yesung dari kenangan sebulan yang lalu.

"E-eh? Tidak kok! Jadi apa judul lagu tadi?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Membuat jantung Yesung berdetak tidak karuan setiap melihat senyum manis tersebut. Dengan lantang namja itu menjawab pertanyannya. "Lacie. Judulnya Lacie."

"Lagu ini... Entah kenapa menganggu mimpiku setiap malam. Lagu ini seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tepatnya, ingin mengembalikan ingatanku. Sebuah kenangan indah tapi tidak bisa kuingat. Bahkan aku tidak bisa ingat bagaimana aku bisa di kamarmu saat itu."

"Yang kudengar di mimpi, lagu ini berasal dari kotak musik. Begitu merdu tapi yah seperti kataku tadi, ingin mengatakan kenangan terlupakan. Kurasa hyung bisa merasakannya juga saat mendengar permainanku tadi."

Penjelasan Ryeowook yang begitu panjang tampaknya mengenai sisi hati Yesung. Ucapan namja itu, tepat sasaran.

Yesung mengingat-ingat awal perjumpaannya dengan Ryeowook. Mengingat kekacauan yang pernah Ryeowook buat di rumahnya. Dan segala sesuatu tentang Ryeowook.

"Kau benar..." Dan saat itu juga, namja berprestasi tinggi di bidang seni itu sadar. Ryeowook malaikat yang sangat sempurna. Bahkan sampai membuatnya nostalgia. Hebat...

"Begini, adik manis..." Namja tampan seantero sekolah itu menggantung kalimatnya. Menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Ryeowook gemas.

"Kau memang berhasil membuatku nostalgia. Namun kau harus jelaskan padaku tentang sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ekspresimu-" Yesung menuduk, sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ryeowook. Menatap lekat setiap inci wajah adiknya, dan penciumannya dapat merasakan wangi parfum kesukaan anak itu. Dia baru ingat kalau Ryeowook juga memiliki penciuman yang tajam, jadi untuk bertanya soal bau parfum, mungkin dia adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk diminta bantuan.

Ryeowook tak bisa menghindar dari Yesung. Seperti mati rasa saat ia mencoba menjauh. Dia hanya tidak mau Yesung melihat rona di wajahnya sekarang. Ini begitu dekat.

"-datar. Yah, ekspresimu sangat datar, sayang." Bisik Yesung, menekankan sedikit kata 'sayang'. Walaupun Ryeowook ingin memarahi kakaknya karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang', ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia senang mendengarnya.

Perasaan apa ini?, batinnya dengan jantung berdegup cepat.

"Hei, kenapa sekarang kau yang melamun?" Ekspresi Yesung dipura-purakan jadi jengkel dan menjauh dari Ryeowook. Memberikan ruang nafas khusus untuk si adik kecil. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Pabbo."

Namja manis itu mendengus. "Cih, minta penjelasan tapi mengataiku." Sewotnya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan lagu ini. Maksud lagu ini saja abstrak."

Yesung tertawa melihat logat sewot nan ngambek Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba ide terlintas cepat dalam otaknya.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang harus kau pakai saat bermain Lacie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Tentu dia sangat ingin tahu. Ekspresi merupakan salah satu kunci dalam bermain musik bukan? Itu cukup menunjukkan seberapa serius kau ingin memainkan barang-barang tersebut.

Smirk terlukis di bibir Yesung. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia merebut first kiss Ryeowook hanya dengan memberi kecupan pada bibir manisnya.

Dan tentu, kali ini Ryeowook jantungnya telah berhenti dan akan copot sebentar lagi. Kakinya lemas seketika dan semua anggota tubuhnya mati rasa. Aliran darah berpusat pada pipinya, ia bisa memastikan wajahnya pasti semerah tomat sekarang.

Yesung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook. Menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek sambil mengatakan "Wajah merona itu... Kau pakai saja wajah itu untuk bermain Lacie." Kemudian kabur dari ruang klub musik yang sepi.

Namja manis itu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Menggepal tangannya kuat. Sungguh memalukan.

"Kim Yesung! Akan kubunuh kau!"

Dari kejauhan, Yesung terkekeh keras. Membayangkan wajah manis Ryeowook yang sedang marah.

Yesung sudah memikirkan hal ini. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan status keluarga mereka sekarang, jadi dia bisa bebas melakukan apapun bersama adik kecil nan manisnya yaitu Ryeowook.

"Ya, Yesung hyung! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

~Second Story End~

.

.

.

Yosh~ Ini story kedua dari lagu Lacie - Yuki Kajiura (OST Pandora Hearts). Bagaimana? Agak nyambung sama story pertama kemarin kan? x) Atau malah bagusan kemarin dari pada ini? Hye rasa bagusan ini *tabok* Soalnya ini lebih panjang ._. Next time bakal lebih pendek ya~ (?) Oh ya, drabble FF ini itung2 bisa dijadiin rekomendasi lagu ya? .-. Apa boleh?

Kesanku buat lagu ini: Menarik, menyayat hati, tenangin hati (?) Susah untuk dijelasin -_-v Apalagi ini bener-bener dari kotak musik. Rasanya tenang denger lagu ini. Mungkin perlu dicoba buat para readers kkk

Ini balasan review kalian~ ^^

hideyatsutinielf: Ini sudah dilanjut~ Bagaimana? Bagus gak? Iya, ya. Yesung di story kemarin baiknya gak ketulungan. So sweet kah? x) Hye juga mikir kayak gitu. Adegannya kayak menjorok (?) ke Yaoi gitu soalnya. Terima kasih udah mereview dan review lagi ya ^^

oneheartforsuju: Kalo gitu jangan denger YeWook tapi diinget aja (?) iya, nunggu Yesung wamil lamanya nggak ketulungan ._. Terima kasih sudah mereview~ Review lagi ya~

meidi96: Sudah lanjut juseyo~ ._. Selamat menikmati story ini. Terima kasih sudah mereview~ Review lagi ne ^^

ichigo song: Iyakah? Sweet? Kkk~ Cuman ada adegan sweet yang biasanya ada di kepalaku ._. Terima kasik sudah sudah mereview~ Review lagi ne ^^

Ryeosofia: Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Selamat mencicipi ._. Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ Review lagi ne~

MyryeongkU: Hayo, baik atau aneh? Rasanya dua kata itu cocok dengan karakter Yesung kkk. Story dua sudah datang ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview dan menunggu FF gaje ini~ Review lagi ne :)

1: Sudah di update~ Silahkan membaca ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview. Review lagi ne~

Cloud Prince: Hehehe, maaf kalau benar-benar pendek. Soalnya kan ini drabble. Awalnya aku juga mau buat panjang trus dijadiin FF chapter tapi nggak memungkinkan. Soalnya bakal berakhir dengan romance berlebihan gitu ._. dan juga nggak ada waktu nulis lagi. Nggak mau membuat banyak yang nunggu gara-gara banyak ff chapter banyak yang belum selesai juga. Ne, umur Yesung disitu 15 tahun. Umur RYeowook? Pokoknya lebih kecil dari Yesung. Sekitar 10 atau 12 tahun ._. Yosh, terima kasih reviewnya ^^ maaf baru bisa balas sekarang-sekarang .-. Review lagi ne~

Cloudsomnia88: sudah lanjut ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview~ Review lagi ne~

Hanazawa kay: Doushita ._. benarkah tulisannya? ._. Arigatou udah baca ne ^^ Review lagi ya~

Anonymussss: Wah jarang ada yang ngereview pakai 'gue-lu' ._.v Amnesia kenapa ya? Ada lanjutannya nggak ya? *ditabok* Sebenernya mau dibuat chapter buat jelasin itu semua, tapi mengingat Hye nggak bisa nulis ff chapter lebih lanjut sedangkan ff yanglain masih Hye terlantarin, mau nggak mau jadiin scene pendek -_-v mian ne~ Kapan-kapan bikin cuplikan lanjutan kalo saya bisa ._. atau mau nulis kelanjutannya sendiri? Kkk~ Review lagi ne ^^

Ryeong721: Iya jadi beda-beda. Biar nggak ngebosenin juga sih '-' Sudah dilanjut~ Di review lagi ne~

Oke~ Ini di penghujung acara drama '-' Mind to review? ^^


End file.
